Field of Invention
Various embodiments of present invention generally relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a fail bit counter and a semiconductor memory device having the same.
Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are integrated circuits embodied on a semiconductor such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), and the like. The semiconductor memory devices may be volatile memory devices or nonvolatile memory devices.
In a volatile memory device, data stored in the volatile memory device is lost when a power supply is interrupted. Examples of a volatile memory device include a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. A nonvolatile memory device retains the stored data even when the power supply interrupted. Examples of a nonvolatile memory device include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. A flash memory may be a NAND type, a NOR type, or a hybrid NAND-NOR type.